Three Little Words
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: A songfic to the song "Three Little Words" fromg Ghost the Musical. Centers around Rose and The Tenth Doctor and the three little words he never got to say.


_**Girl: Do you love me?**_

_**Boy: What do you think?**_

_**G: Then say it.**_

_**B: What are you talking about? I say it all the time.**_

_**G: No you don't. You say 'ditto'. It's not the same.**_

_**B:**__ I say it with my eyes_

_When I hold you close at night,_

_When I make you scrambled eggs,_

_When I tell you silly jokes,_

_When I turn out the lights._

The Doctor looked across the TARDIS console at his companion, Rose Tyler, and smiled. She didn't know he was looking at her, but that's when he liked her best. When she was surveying all the different buttons and had no idea that he was watching her. He'd caught himself looking at her more often now, and he wasn't sure what that meant. He just liked to watch her being curious, to hear her laugh, to see her smile. He won't stop looking, ever. Even if she catches him.

_**G:**__ Sometimes you need to hear it,_

_I need to hear it,_

_So I can really feel it,_

_So I can really feel it's true._

Rose loved traveling with The Doctor and she wouldn't give it up. Not for the whole world, or any of the others she'd been to. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see him messing with some buttons on the TARDIS, smiling goofily as he did. He loved this big, blue box, but did he love her too? She asked herself this all the time now, because she wished it were true, but was too afraid to ask out loud.

_**B: You know exactly how I…**_

_**G: **__Don't speak, don't talk;_

_You love me, I know you do._

_I see it in your eyes,_

_I know it's in your heart._

_There are no secrets there, no lies._

_Still when we're apart,_

_I get this fear and I need to hear 'I love you'._

Rose was watching The Doctor carefully, gauging his reaction to this girl. Reinette, the woman he just met, but he acts as if he loves her. Rose can't help but hope that he doesn't. She's afraid that he will replace her, stop liking her. She wished she knew for sure how he felt. Most days he acts like he loves her, but he's never looked at her that way before.

_I love you here in my life,_

_When everything about us is right,_

_When you find it,_

_There's no reason to hide_

_From those three little words_

_That come from deep down inside._

Rose can't imagine life outside the TARDIS, now that she's experienced it all. Everything about The Doctor and being with him just felt right, and nothing would ever top that. She would never leave him. Not even for a day. And some day she would tell him how she felt.

_**B:**__ People say it every day,_

_But it's really not the only way to reveal it._

_**G:**__ But they say it,_

_Oh, they say it._

_**B:**__ It doesn't matter what their saying, _

_If words are all they are conveying_

_If you feel it, and believe it_

_Then it should be all you need to know, it's true_

Rose and The Doctor had had so many adventures, and now it seemed they were over. She was trapped in a parallel universe, and The Doctor was alone again. He walked over to the wall where the void had closed and placed his head on the wall. He missed her so badly already, that he could swear he heard her heartbeat through the white drywall. But it was only one of his own, and Rose was gone forever. Or maybe not. Maybe if he could find just one more, tiny hole, he could see her again. And tell her.

_**G:**__ Sometimes you need to hear it,_

_I need to hear it_

_Or else you begin to fear; _

_Begin to fear it isn't true_

_I'd love to hear it every day, _

_But even just this one time it's OK_

_I can live that way_

The Doctor had found the hole, and Rose had found the beach. They were together, for a few last moments. Rose had tears running down her face, and it was breaking his hearts to watch her cry, and to not be able to do anything about it. To hold her and promise her that everything was going to be OK. Rose doesn't want to leave him, and she keeps saying it. She won't stop saying it. And Rose won't stop thinking about how much she loves him.

_**G: B:**_

_It's not like I ever doubt it, It's not like you have to doubt it,_

_But I'd really like to hear about it I don't want to have to shout it._

_What are you feeling? What are you feeling, what are you feeling?_

_You here in my life, I say it when I sing,_

_And everything about us is right. When I make you tea at night._

_If it's love how can you keep it inside? When I massage your feet,_

_You could just say it now; give me a sign When I ask if you're alright._

_You here in my life, I shower you with my touch,_

_And everything about us is right When we're visiting your aunt._

_When I put away your shoes, _

_When I laugh at all your jokes_

Both were choking back tears as they tried to say good-bye. But it was almost impossible to say good-bye to someone that's been your only friend for so long, and someone whom you've started to love. Rose couldn't hold it in anymore; she had to tell him, "I love you."

The Doctor smiled, "Well, if it's my last chance to say it."

_**B:**__ I don't know why I can't_

He was really going to do it. He was actually going to tell her how he's felt for so long, "Rose Tyler,"

_**G:**__ It's just three little words, _

The whole in the universe closed and The Doctor was gone. And he never finished his sentence.

_Do you love me?_


End file.
